


Holiday Blues

by clockworkowenge



Category: Glee
Genre: Breakfast at Tiffany's - Freeform, Christmas Morning, Comfort/Angst, Gen, I Don't Know Why It's Christmas, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kurt Hummel Needs A Hug, Melancholy, Rachel Berry Is Not That Bad, Short One Shot, it just is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkowenge/pseuds/clockworkowenge
Summary: Short One-Shot: Broke NYADA students Kurt and Rachel can't afford to travel home to Ohio and are both feeling a little blue during their first holiday season without their families.
Relationships: Rachel Berry & Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 2





	Holiday Blues

Snow peppered down on the true-to-character hustle and bustle of New York City, white blankets of icy powder turning to greyish brown slush under the wheels of the passing cars that cruised by at a glacial pace in the lines upon lines of non-stop gridlock that kept traffic firmly in its clutches at all times. Carollers could be heard in the distance as they marched down the sidewalks, crooning traditional Christmas songs.  
  
For Kurt, Christmas had become something of a bittersweet celebration despite his all-consuming love for the holiday. It had been his late mother's favorite and she had passed that same adoration down to her only son through the many traditions that she had started for their little family unit after Kurt had been born. For him, memories of Christmases passed were filled with music and laughter; his parents tipsily dancing around the living room after one too many glasses of nog, delicate tree ornaments tinkling against each other in the soft draught that breezed under the door to the kitchen where windows were constantly open to combat the steam coming from the various vegetables cooking on the rings of their double-wide oven, unconventional gifts that most kids would turn their noses up at yet Kurt held in higher regard than anything else he received...  
  
Christmas without his mom was hard enough but this was his first Christmas without his dad, without Carole and without Finn. If it weren't for him moving into Rachel's studio loft in Bushwick, he could have very well been spending his first New York holiday season alone. It was one of the very few things he could honestly say, without a hint of irony, that he appreciated about the Jewish diva. They may fight like cat and dog on a regular basis but that was infinitely better for Kurt than the aching loneliness and boredom that he would undoubtedly feel in her absence.  
  
It had been Rachel's idea to do bagels outside of the Tiffany's building that Christmas morning, which had become something of a tradition for them now since their first time during their first Nationals trip. She was the Golightly to Kurt's Varjak in those moments and it never failed to make him smile because the fact that they could do this so often meant they'd truly made it. They had turned their New York dreams into a reality, just like they had always planned. The effeminate countertenor, while still sufficiently melancholy, couldn't hold onto the majority of his glum nature as he drank his non-fat mocha from the styrofoam cup nestled between his gloved hands, his best friend by his side as they people-watched silently in the dull light and loud din of early Christmas morning in Brooklyn.  
  
Turning with a soft smile and lightly nudging Rachel as he noticed her wistful expression, Kurt tilted his head in silent question. The brown-eyed brunette simply smiled back softly and let out an almost inaudible sigh and shook her head in that way she tended to do in the rare moments when she actually tried to hold in her own drama for the sake of others and their happiness. "I'm fine. It's nothing really. Just... missing my dads. Daddy will be awake by now, probably already making latkes for breakfast. Dad hates them but he always eats one to make Daddy happy. In a couple of hours, they'll sit down with the dreidel and play a game or two and Dad will get mad when Daddy wins and he'll probably sulk until the gift-giving. He's a sore loser like that." she explained softly, her smile becoming increasingly sombre wih every word. Still, she didn't stay that way as an amused smirk curved onto her lips quickly and she not-so-subtly gave Kurt a side-eyed glance. "And yes, before you say it, I'm well aware that that's probably where _I_ get it from."  
  
"I wasn't going to say _anything_." Kurt lied, although his expression betrayed his words as he tried not to snicker. Rachel simply shook her head in response, a quiet and melodic yet audibly stunted laugh falling from her lips. Despite the easy humor between them, the glasz-eyed Broadway hopeful knew from personal experience that it wouldn't be enough to erase the ache of missing their loved ones completely. The companionship of a friend was a band-aid, a temporary fix for the gaping wound that was a family holiday without one's family. Without speaking, he shifted his cup into one hand so that his free one could reach over to gently clasp Rachel's own gloved one. He felt her squeeze his fingers gently but he didn't turn to look at her. As much as he knew his friend was a whore for the spotlight, he also knew that she hated an audience when it came to true moments of vulnerability.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Kurt." Rachel said after a few moments of silence, staring out at the buildings across the street that were absent of any light due to the staff members of the various stores being at home with their families.  
  
Smiling sadly, he squeezed Rachel's fingers back lightly and kept his eyes trained on a plump-looking pigeon as it waddled down the street in search of some unfortunate passerby's fallen pastry. "Happy Hannukah, Rachel."


End file.
